


The Mix-Up

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mix-up, One Hundred Words, Questions, Resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: Harry questions Tom about what he's been doing. He probably wishes he hadn't asked.... A 100 word drabble (written May 2017)





	The Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> A British sense of humour might help with this one....
> 
> ~~~~~

“You look a bit... flushed; what've you been up to?”

“Not much.”

Harry tilted his head. “Who were you with, Tom?”

“Just Chakotay. Why?” 

“Oh. So, no-one interesting then.” 

“If you say so.”

“Where did you go?” 

“Er... to the resort.” 

“What did you do there?” 

“Well, first thing Chakotay did was undo my pants and take them off.” 

Harry stared. “What the hell...?” 

“He had to, Harry. They were hurting.” 

“Hurting? Why?” 

Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Because they weren't his, of course. They were too small for him. We'd mixed them up after sex in his quarters....”


End file.
